Frozen Solid
by Lemmiere Chrys
Summary: Chapter 2 us up! /The Battle Force 5 must found a box called "Avalon", before Sark take it. And Zoom was left behind at the battle zone while the Battle Force 5 go back to the earth! Can Zoom survives on that frozen battle zone?/
1. The Icy Zone

**It's me, Chrys. By the way this is my FIRST ENGLISH FIC. So, I'm sorry if my english was bad... :/**

**But I hope you enjoy my story :)**

**Disclaimer: Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 and the characters (except Theo and Nyna) does not belong to me.**

* * *

The Battle Force 5 was gather around the infirmary. Tezz broke his upper left arm during the last battle. "Dude, it must be hurt!" said Spinner loudly.

Tezz—whose sitting on the bed—said cutly, "Shut up you just didn't know about the pain!"

"Keep calm, Tezz. I'm sure you're gonna get well soon." said Sherman.

Zoom standing beside him, rolled his eyes, "No hope, Sherman. I often seeing fracture victims in my martial arts academy. It takes about several months to get better."

"Great. I can't go out for the missions!" Tezz grumble.

"No worry, Tezz, you can stay on Sage's side. We need you for communicate with her." Vert said wisely.

"Battle Force, I need you. There's something I would to talk. Come here, fast, please." Sage exclaimed through the intercom.

"Bah! Mission—again?" Stanford mumbling.

"Okay everyone, let's go to Sage! Tezz, you stay here with Sherman and Spinner 'kay?" Vert said running to get dressed as well with others.

***In the battle zone***

'_Ice. Why must be ice?' _Zoom muttered in his mind.

They went to the Icy Battle Zone. And Zoom know it doesn't match for him. He already shivers on his vehicle.

"Zoomy, are you 'kay? Ya look like an ice cube." A.J feels worried.

"A living ice cube, maybe?" said Stanford.

"N-no need to w-worry, I'm f-fine…" Zoom still shivers.

"Oh, stop it, Stan. Zoom, I hope you can stand it, we must found that sentient's _cursed box._ Sage was so worried about that thing. I don't even know what kind of box it is." Vert said seriously.

"Hold on guys, look who's coming here!" Agura point at the distance.

A large amount of Sark driving their vehicles towards the Battle Force. Stanford said loudly, "What?! Why the hell those weirdo robots always follow us?!"

"Geez... C-c'mon just track that box, and go out from t-this zone!" Zoom muttered.

"Battle Force, I've found the box. It's located on top of the cliff about 500 meters behind you." Sage's voice coming out through the communicator.

"Let's get the box, dude!" A.J moving his vehicle, and followed by the others—and Sark.

"Look! The box?" Stanford point at something that floating up on the top of a cliff.

"It must be the box! Zoom, Agura, go get the box! We take care of them." Vert gives them command.

Both of Agura and Zoom went for that box. Agura climbed over, and Zoom already on his Chopper, flying with its propeler.

Zoom easily grabbed the box, but one of the Sark shot a laser around Zoom's chest. "Agh!" Zoom yeld in pain and fall down the cliff, but before it happens, he already toss the box to Agura whose catch it nicely.

"ZOOM!" Vert said loudly, watch in horror that Zoom's falling down the cliff into a deep gorge. He surely want to follow Zoom but how? The Saber can't climb the cliff. "Agura! How's Zoom? Where did he fall?"

"About the box, I got it, but Zoom... I don't know. I can't see him down there. The cliff is too high!" Agura feels so worried.

Suddenly, Sage's voice is coming again, "Guys, go back to the earth now!" as she said that, a portal opened, "You guys are surrended by Sark! There are too many of them!" she continued.

Vert shock for hearing Sage's command, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, SAGE?! How about Zoom? We can't leave him, we must foud him, he fall down to the gorge!"

"I SAID GO BACK! You already get the box and you must go back NOW! The Sark may defeat you and I don't want they have the box! Go back now, I said! NOW!" Sage giving command loudly.

"Come on Vert, Sage is right, there's no hope for us to fight a large amount of Sark! We must bring the box for sure. Let's go back, Zoom's gonna be just fine!" said Agura.

With no hope, Vert and The Battle Force go through the portal—to the earth, leaving their scout.

**ZOOM's Point of View**

That laser shot burned my battle suit, and I feel I become a grilled BBQ meat. And I remember the sensation of falling down from a cliff, and landed on a snowy land. I know it's good because the snow protect me for breaking my backbone to the ground, but the snow does freeze me up!

I take a deep—cold—breathe, hold my pain. I just lay on the ground because I can not move, and waiting for the others save me.

I see the Chopper from the corner of my eye, it landed beside me, half broke.

One minute, two minutes, until almost a half hour, they haven't show up.

"W-where are you guys? V-vert, where are you? I'm freezing d-down here..." My voice seems so froze up, before my eyes were too heavy and I fall unconsious.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: how is it? There's so many mistakes, right? So sorry... :( and I hope you guys understand my fict.. :/**

**Review please? =D  
**


	2. Shena

**LOL it's me again =D oh thanks to everyone who read this weirdo fict, and special thanks to Melosa. Yes, I DID made lots of mistakes, but it didn't gave me up! XD**

**Battle Force 5 doesn't belong to me, I only have Theo and Nyna (my OCs)  
**

**I pumped up about this fict! Here you go :3**

* * *

"So, tell me, Sage. What-kind-of-box-is-this?" Vert asked unpatiently.

"The battle zone that you just entered is _Shena. _Shenais an icy battle zone, that contains mystic creatures—_pixie. Pixie _is an _ice-fairy_ that had inhabited Shenasince long time ago. They may be a fairy, but they're wild and strong. They have ancient power, and even can grant wishes." Sage explained.

"Whoa... I always wanted to meet a fairy since I was kid..." Spinner wondering.

"Trust me, Spinner, you never want to meet that _pixie. _About the box, it's called _Avalon. _Long time ago, the Blue and Red Sentients worked together to make _Avalon. _There was two of them. It can control _Pixie... _but after Red Sentients used the _Avalon, _it just making a mess. So Blue Sentients sealed those boxes." Sage continued.

"Those Blue Sentients sealed it on the top of a cliff? Oh please, why not to seal it on a better place so no one can't know where the boxes is located?" Stanford mumbling.

"Stan, the spell was weakened. So _Avalon _can easily _move around_ the zone." said Sage.

"Oooh so that thing can moves by _itself?" _Stanford surprised.

"Actually, yes. But, the problem is; Sark already know about _pixie _and the presence of _Avalon. _And I think they already got the other _Avalon _because I can not feel the other one_. _It only released a super power when both of them are combined. But still, one or two, together or not, _Avalon _can control the _pixie. _So, you definitely know what will happen, right?" Sage stares at Battle Force.

"Sark will use both of _Avalon _to control over the _pixie _for make a portal to the earth..." Sherman answered—stared at that floating box.

"Right. So that's why I forced you to go back. I don't want Sark get the other _Avalon._" said Sage firmly.

"But Zoom trapped on Shena..." Vert clenched his fist.

"Honestly, I neither want to sacrifice Zoom. But _Avalon _is the first priority. And what will you do if you stay there? Get caught by Sark? Seriously, Zemerik brought a large amount of his troops just now." after a long conversation, Sage sighed. "Sorry for my attitude, Vert."

"Yes, I'm understand. But now, can we go back to find Zoom?" Vert said with a little hope.

"Not now. Shena is a powerful zone. It takes a few hours—even days—to open its portal." answered Sage.

"A few hours ... days?" Vert said in despair.

**ZOOM's Point of View**

I can not fell my body. My head feels dizzy. I think I lay in on a bed, inside a small room. I turned my head to the right, and I swear I see someone—or _something. _It's like a shadow, but not black. It's … _transparent? _ And a little bit shiny and glittery. I can see what's inside it's body. It's a small (I said small) snow storm, spinning inside the body like a tiny tornado. Most of all, that _thing _have a human—woman—form. And it DOES stared at me from the door even though I can not see its eyes clearly. My sight become blur, and I fell asleep again.

Now, the smell of food surely woke me up. I tried to stand up. Then I recognized that this place has an old Europe style. And the most important, this place is warm. I made my step to the door that already opened somehow. I sneak a peek from the door. Outside the bedroom, it's a living room with a small kitchen. I keep walking to the living room.

On the table, there was two bowls of soup or something. And a glass of … oh I'm not really sure. But I had small heart attack when I see that _snowy-woman _in front of me—cooked something on the stove. She stared at me. I'm not sure what I felt. Scared? Not really. Curious? Yep, I do.

"Hey there, you finally woke up. It's been six hours since you passed out." a man whose sitting on a sofa greet me. He has a gently face, with a little bit beard. And he also wears eyeglasses.

"Oh, hi? Where am I and who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Theo. And you are in my house, of course!" he smiled gently.

I scratched my back neck, twitchy, "Ehm, thank you for saving me, bringing me here. I could've died if you didn't take me here. But I mean, what's the name of this place?"

"No need to say that, kid. This is Shena. How could you come to this place?"

Somehow, I feel offended when he calls me 'kid' but I answered gently, "I came here with my team from earth—my home. But some enemy attacked my team and I passed out, and I think my teammates forgot me, leaving me in this zone."

"Earth? I never heard about that place…" Theo removed his eye glasses.

"Yea, same with me. I never heard about this place too," I rolled my eyes, but something bother my mind, "Umm … actually. What-is-that-thing?"

I think he knows what I mean because he looked over that _snowy-woman_.

"Not a thing, she's Nyna. A _pixie." _said Theo.

"What's a _pixie?" _I raised my eyebrow.

"_Pixie _is a snow-fairy that inhabited this planet. There are many of them. But they usually hide themselves from people." Theo answered.

"From people? So there are humans too in this planet, anyway?" asked me.

He sighed, "I AM human. What actually you just think?"

"Sorry, sir. So, is she dangerous?" I asked curiously.

"Who else that healed you? Nyna absorbed cold from your body. Without her, you may ended up frozen." Theo started to laugh.

That thing—Nyna, walked towards me. Her snow storm keep spinning like before. She raised her hand, and began to touch my chest. It doesn't feel cold. It warm. But she doesn't remove her hand.

"Ehm ha ha. I think this is the way you said 'hello', right? Okay okay, I'm Zoom Takazumi, a scout from Battle Force 5. Nice to meet you guys. And Nyna, thanks for saving me, 'kay?" I smiled, and she nodded, making a smile too.

"But trust me, do not play around with the other _pixie. _They're dangerous. But if you can tamed the _pixie, _it's okay." said Theo.

"What? You can tamed a _pixie_? How?"

"I don't know. I just … talked with them. Yeah, maybe I have a special ability, haha. Well then, let's eat. You must try Nyna's cream soup and hot choco." Theo walked towards the table.

Then, I remember something. _Chopper._

"Where is it? My Chopper?" I asked unpatiently.

"What's Chopper? Oh! It must be your motorbike. Umm … I think it's broken. Nyna kept it at my garage." said him.

"Nyna? She _brought_ it to your garage?" I surprised.

"Well, well, she's not weak as you thought. Now, let's eat. I'm totally hungry!" Theo started to eat the soup.

Yeah, I think my stomach couldn't resist the soup's aroma. We were eating all night, and later Theo let me sleep in his room. How kind. He actually sleep in his sofa, in the living room. And Nyna … she entered a small ice statue near the window. Theo said that a _pixie _usually stay inside an iceberg. So he made an ice statue—shaped like a woman—for Nyna.

After I lay on my bed, and my mind wouldn't stop to think about my teammates, I fell asleep.

****Back to Sage's base****

**VERT's Point of View**

Oh, God! I can not wait anymore for the portal to open! I must take Zoom back—now.

Agura showed her sympathy, "Calm down, Vert. Zoom's fine."

"How did you know?" I pursed my eyebrows.

"Oh, come on. He's our great scout, right?" she smiled gently.

I nodded, trying to smile but I can't. All of my mind is full of my scout. Zoom, please. If you got hurt there, I never forgive myself.

Suddenly, Sage come and smiled, "Looks like the portal shall open soon. Get ready, guys."

Well, it DOES made me smile, "Everyone, gear up! We're gonna rescue our beloved scout!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: the 3****rd**** chapter is in progress :3 but I think I should have some rest. Time to sleep XD **

**Review please? :3**


End file.
